legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku is a character and villain from The Star Wars universe. In the movies he is voiced by Chrstopher Lee who also does another Count. Count Dracula in early Dracula Movies. Count Dooku was once Yoda`s apprentice and Pawddan. He fell to the dark side and became a Sith. Count Dooku is the overall main antagonist of Star Wars The Clone Wars only to Darth Sidous. He is a powerful duelsman even for his old age. Count Dooku had plans to betray Darth Sidous but he failed to do. Count Dooku having foreseen his death by Anakin betrays Sidous and joins forces with the Iron Queen. Totally Mobian Spies Count Dooku is Iron Queen's 2nd in command as his age makes perfect to be her right hand man. He also demonstrates impressive saviness for a villain and calls Interpol on Eddy when he escapes prison with the Sly Cooper Gang rather than just wait it out on luck. Things get better as Dooku manages to frame Lara Su and Wave for treason for Mobius uses very clever ways of creating video. He even directly makes sure that the others don't get involved or they get it too. Dooku talks with Gulity Spark and reveals their plan to make duplicates of Lara and possibly Wave afterwards. Dooku after Mecha Sally being bested shows up on Bender, Skipper and Heloise and he begin revealing some of his real plans like he wants to conquer the universe but without Iron Queen. He works with Gulty Spark and Hiroshi on a top secret project. Count Dooku has his own reasons and plans to working with Iron Queen and he may go all Starscream on her. Dooku sents the villains out and tells Gideon about his plans to ditch her majesty. Dooku does just that after being defeated by the trio of Obi Wan, Ashoka Tano and Master Chief Dooku then comes with the rest and learns of Discord's return and learned of his masterminding TMS. Dooku unlike the rest refuses to join Discord and leaves. Instead he joins Hunson Abadeer and his empire for his own reasons. His refusal to join the chaotic madman being that his intentions are not doing evil for sakes of evil like Discord. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Count Dooku returns as an ally of Hunson Abadeer and remeets Discord. Dooku makes a truce with Lizbeth, The Jedi and S.H.I.E.L.D to get Discord and Sigma. He trains with the others against Dick Jones's robots in a prepation for what's to come. Dooku then serves as mission control for Abadeer, Plankton, Amon, Dracula and Death as they do their side of the work. Dooku afterwards helps the others take down the Flood with the others. He finds the first half with the help of some of the heroes and he makes mention of Cargill to Homer as he used to work for Cargill's first employer Iron Queen who he betrayed. Friends: Hunson Abadeer, Lockdown, Amon, Agent Smith, Dracula, Death, Dr.Wily, Maximus IQ, Eric Cartman, Captain Barbossa, David Xanatos Enemies: The Jedi, The Sith, Iron Queen and her Synficate, Discord and the Dystopia League, The V Team, The B Team, Ventress, Savage Opress, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation 6751.jpg clonewars_monster.jpg Clone-Wars-count-dooku.jpg dooku-captured.jpg star_wars_clone_wars_season_4_slaver_queen_count_dooku.jpg sw-tcw-rising-malevolence-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Second in Command Category:Humans Category:Mentors Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Traitors Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:The New Marceline's Dad Empire Category:Third in Command Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Sith Category:Main members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:White Haired Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny